New Libertaria
'''New Libertaria' (Official legal name: Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria) is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Libertaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Libertaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Libertaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Libertaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Libertaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Libertaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Libertaria is a member of the Global Alliance And Treaty Organization (GATO). New Libertaria's current military strength is 13,977.383 and it's current technology level is 375.10. The current population of New Libertaria is 34,628,000 and 13,000,000 serve in the military. New Libertaria has an infrastructure level of 2,796.51 and its population density of 22.65 population per mile is at a good level at this time. New Libertaria is currently involved in a Brown Trade Pact and exports Aluminum and Lumber. New Libertaria's imports include Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium. This trade pact enables New Libertaria to produce Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Asphalt, and Scholars. Geography Of New Libertaria New Libertaria comprises two main islands, the North and South Islands and a number of smaller islands, located near the centre of the water hemisphere. Spinoza Strait, 20 kilometres wide at its narrowest point, separates the North and South Islands. The country has extensive marine resources, with the marine resources comprising more than 15 times its land area. The South Island is the largest land mass of New Libertaria, and is divided along its length by the Southern Alps, the highest peak of which is Mount Baruch at 3754 metres (12,320 ft). There are 18 peaks over 3000 metres (9843 ft) in the South Island. The North Island is less mountainous but is marked by volcanism. The highest North Island mountain, Mount Adam Smith (2797 m, 9177 ft), is an active cone volcano. The country owes its varied topography, and perhaps even its emergence above the waves, to the dynamic boundary it straddles between the Pacific and Indo-Australian Plates. New Libertaria is part of a continent nearly half the size of Australia that is otherwise almost completely submerged. About 25 million years ago, a shift in plate tectonic movements began to pull the continent apart forcefully, with this now being most evident along the Alpine Fault and in the highly active Taupo volcanic zone. The tectonic boundary continues as subduction zones east of the North Island along the Hikurangi Trench to continue north of New Libertaria along the Kermadec Trench and the Tonga Trench which is mirrored in the south by the Puysegur Trench. The latitude of New Libertaria, from approximately 34 to 47° S, corresponds closely to that of Italy in the Northern Hemisphere. However, its isolation from continental influences and exposure to cold southerly winds and ocean currents give the climate a much milder character. The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate, mainly maritime, with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Historical maxima and minima range from 42.4 °C (108.3 °F) to −21.6 °C (−6.9 °F). Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the West Coast of the South Island to semi-arid. Of the main cities, Weishaupt is the driest, receiving only 640 mm (25 in) of rain per year; Port Orange, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Lambton Quay, Weishaupt and New Rotterdam all receive a yearly average in excess of 2000 hours of sunshine. The southern and south-western parts of South Island have a cooler and cloudier climate, with around 1400–1600 hours; the northern and north-eastern parts of the South Island are the sunniest areas of the country and receive approximately 2400–2500 hours. Major Cities Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is dominated by ten major cities with the remainder of the population residing in unincorporated agricultural and rural areas. The capital and largest city is Lambton Quay, a city located at the southern end of the north island. History Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Māori killed several of the crew and no Europeans returned to New Libertaria until British explorer James Cook's voyage of 1768–71. Cook reached New Libertaria in 1769 and mapped almost the entire coastline. Following Cook, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. They traded European food and goods, especially metal tools and weapons, for Māori timber, food, artefacts and water. On occasion, Europeans traded goods for sex. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. From the early nineteenth century, missionaries began to settle New Libertaria, eventually converting most of the Māori population, who had become disillusioned with their indigenous faith by the introduction of Western culture. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. The History Of New Libertaria as an independent nation can be broken down into three periods. The first significant period is the Dynastic Period. This era is marked by the rule of the Spinozan Kings, a dynasty that traces its roots back to the founder of the nation, Benjamin Spinoza (King Benjamin I). The Spinozan Kings can be divided into three lines. The First Line Of Spinoza was marked by the overwhelming Jewish majority in the population. The First Line Period is marked by the rule fo Benjamin The Great to King Joseph I. However, as the population changed and adapted to meet changing demographics, the Second Line of Spinozan Kings would see Judaism remain prevalent and retain its plurality, but lose its dominance to other religious faiths. This period is marked by the increase of religious tolerance that marks the harmonious society of New Libertaria. The Second Line is marked by the rule of King Baruch III to the controversy of King Baruch IV, who would become King Benedict I. The Third Line of Spinozan Kings would be known as the Benedictine Line and brought about the darkest period in Libertarian history. Upon his romance with a Norse woman and subsequent conversion to the Norse faith, Baruch IV became Benedict I. His son, Benedict II would cruelly and viciously persecute the Jews upon taking the throne. Overthrown by the Ecumenical Defense League, King Benedict II was overthrown and brutally executed at what was then Arkham Island (Blue Rock), following the Battle Of Bloodfield. The Second Constitution would attempt to establish a Federalist Government, modeled after the United States Constitution. This government was short-lived and would soon give way to the current system of the Capitalist Republic under the Third Constitution. Military History Of New Libertaria Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a Capitalist Republic.The current government of New Libertaria is Capitalist. It is a pentacameral parliamentary system with one Upper House known as the Circularum and four Lower Houses. There are four lower house chambers. The Chamber Of Commerce, which has the power of a full direct veto, represents business, trade and labor interests. The Chamber Of Commerce is called the Supreme Lower House. The Minor Lower Houses have no direct veto, but can unify to create a common cause veto. The House Of Electors is chosen by a dual vote process of direct district selection (constituency election)as well as a party vote (party preference vote). The Ecumenical Council is apportioned by religious affiliation based on census. The Military Conference is a representative body for the national military. Any act of war must be ratified by the Military Conference. The House Of Electors is currently under the control of the Right Coalition as the Majority. This majority is also reflected in the Circularum. The Left Coalition currently enjoys a minority status in both the House Of Electors and the Circularum. The Right Coalition in the House Of Electors is currently 531 seats out of 900. The New Conservative Party (NCP) has 251 Electors. The Conservative Centrist Party (CCP) has a membership of 190 Electors. The New Hanseatic Party (NHP) currently seats 67 Electors. The Pro-Life Union (LIFE) currently seats 23 Electors. The Left Coalition in the House Of Electors is teh minority coalitioon and currently holds 369 seats out of 900. The Progressive Center Party (PCP) has 200 Electors. The Working Socialists Party (WSP) has a membership of 136 Electors. The Royalist Restoration Party (RRP) currently seats 32 Electors. The radical revolutionary Garry van Kevan holds one independent seat by district election and always caucuses with the minority coalition. Directorates & The Charter System The Chancellor Of The Circularum currently oversees a governmental system which is divided into two sections. The government is divided between directorates which oversee essential operations such as tax colection, road maintenance and law enforcement. The Circularum also establishes charters which oversee non-essential government functions through a process known as the Charter System. Rather than engage in direct managment, the Circularum grants charters that create free-standing entities that act on behalf of the government to faciltate productivity areas such as banking, health care, industry and education. Official Public Holidays And Celebrations In New Libertaria * New Year’s Day - January 1st * King Benjamin’s Birthday - February 12th - Celebrating the first King Of New Libertaria following independence from the Dutch Empire. * Passover - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Good Friday and Easter - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Memorial Day - May 4th * Siddhartha Gautama Birthday - May 20th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Buddhist citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Summer Solstice - June 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Flanders Day - July 11th - A holiday celebrating the victory of Flemish merchants over the armies of France on July 11, 1302 . Similar to Cinco De Mayo in Mexico, this holiday is one of the more festive and is chracterized by vicious mockery of the French, notably with the tradition known as the Whacking Of The Mimes.We dislike the French intensely. The "Whacking Of the Mimes" is a reference to the episode of The Simpsons entitled . * Ramadan - A moveable holiday, celebrated in August - A holiday respecting the traditions of Moslem citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Yom Kippur - A moveable holiday, celebrated in September and October - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Diwali - A moveable holiday, celebrated in October and November - A holiday respecting the traditions of Hindu, Jainist and Sikh citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Norse New Year - October 31st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * William Of Orange’s Birthday - November 14th - Celebrating the birth date of William Of Orange. * Baruch Spinoza’s Birthday - November 24th - Celebrating the birth date of revered philosopher . * Sinterklaas - December 5th - A holiday originating from the cultural traditions of Dutch Christians as recognized by the Ecumenical Council. * Winter Solstice - December 21st - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Festivus - December 23rd - A non-denominational religious observance. Developed as an observance that celebrates the holiday season without participating in its pressures and commercialization. * Christmas - December 24th-26th - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. Anthropologists believe that he large number of public holidays in New Libertaria reflects the hardworking nature of New Libertaria. The standard work day in the country is 10 hours long and the 50 hour work weeks make it necessary to have more time off as very few Libertarians take vacations. The religious nature of many holidays also represents the vast diversity of religious tradition in the nation. References Category:New Libertaria Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Brown team Category:English-speaking nations